Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program for television broadcast. In this context, the news program may be produced in accordance with a “rundown.” Generally, a rundown is a schedule of events (and related information) that make up a news program. For instance, a rundown may indicate that various clips are to be loaded and played out by a player in a particular order so that the clips may be part of the news program.
For a variety of reasons, it may take several seconds for a player to load a clip. Also, a player may be configured such that it may either load or playout a clip (but not both together) at any given time. Therefore, there may be a delay between the time that a particular player finishes playing out a first clip and the time that the player may begin playing out a second clip (i.e., to allow the player sufficient time to load the second clip). Such a delay may be problematic, such as where a rundown indicates that the second clip should be played out immediately after the first clip (i.e., without any intervening delay).